


Merthur Drabble/Ficlet Collection

by UniquelyQueer_67



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Ghosts, Hair Brushing, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Old Merlin (Merlin), POV Outsider, Pining, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Episode: s05e13 The Diamond of the Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniquelyQueer_67/pseuds/UniquelyQueer_67
Summary: These are all stuff I wrote on tumblr and transferred to here so y'all could find them all in one place! Enjoy!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 27





	1. Remember Me, Forget my Fate

**Author's Note:**

> (This will be updated as and whenever something on Tumblr™ inspires me to create. Do not expect regular updates because my brain hates me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://procoffeinating.tumblr.com/post/138798920713/when-i-am-laid-am-laid-in-earth-may-my-wrongs)

She knew she was lost the moment she spotted the trees lining smooth country roads.

The sun had slowly began its descent and fog lapped at the leaves and the grass. She hated winter. Her nose was numb and every so often a quiet sniffle would echo, seeming obscenely loud in the stillness of the evening.

Eventually, in her search for a bus stop and a phone signal, she spotted a tower. The structure ascended through the thick clouds of fog surrounding it, sitting atop a great grassy hill. 

As she approached the structure, she began to hear the gentle splashing of water in the breeze, and realised the tower and its island were at the centre of a massive lake.

The single stone spire looked as if it was once taller and grander, years ago. Whereas now, the stone looked worn down by years of harsh weather; and its height abruptly stopped in the air, cut off, and the summit replaced with a great crumbling wound.

Speaking of worn down - upon further inspection of the tall grass billowing about the shores of the lake - she spotted an old man.

He sat amongst the green blades, tinted greyish-blue by the evening moonlight. His eyes were sunken, yet they held a whisper of a twinkle in them. And his wrinkled face was surrounded by wild strands of white hair and beard, some shoved haphazardly under a woollen cap. He wore a navy fisherman's coat and, sitting next to him, was a leather satchel.

He was looking out over the lake and its tower as the wind jostled at them both. She wouldn't have been able to explain it if you asked her, but the man radiated the same energy as the tower. Something once great, now weary and tired from the burden of living. Still powerful, but hollow, like something went missing long ago and created a hole that has never since been filled. Or perhaps it was someone.

The woman thought of her mother. 

The bus stop was a little farther, and this time she had a signal. She checked the time tables and hopped on the next bus, the warmth of the heated vehicle hugging her close.

She gazed through the clouded windows as the driver spurred on, and soon they passed the tower again.

She could've sworn - though, if asked, she'd deny it - when passing the lake that second time, that she spotted another figure standing near the old man. And she could've sworn he wore a ghostly crown.

Or it could've just been her eyes playing tricks in the dark, or the mist, or even the fogged-up windows.

But despite this, she felt a small bit of relief for the man. That maybe, just maybe, he wasn't quite as alone as he thought he was.


	2. Have You Seen My Comb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://royalpendragon.tumblr.com/post/88859862465/the-thing-i-love-about-thisis-that-it-probably)

Arthur sighed as the comb glided through his locks, gently loosening knots as Merlin finished readying him for bed.

"Long day?" A low chuckle came from behind him.

"I am so _sick_ of council meetings." Arthur groaned. He enjoyed their little commiserating ritual at the end of the day. Arthur was careful not to make this comparison too often, but it really was like telling a loving wife all about your day at work.

"It must be _so hard_ being the most wealthy and powerful man in the kingdom."

That is if his wife showed affection by insulting his kingship.

"Insolence." Came Arthur's petulant mutter, understated by the groan escaping his lips as Merlin moved the comb just so.

"Of course, my lord." Merlin dismissed the comment. As if to say "you'd never do it". And he wouldn't, but he would never tell Merlin that.

Just like he would never tell the man that his favourite times of day were first thing in the morning, and last thing at night. Mainly because Merlin spent most of that time _alone_ with him and, more often than not, ended up undressing him at some point. Sometimes Arthur wished that wasn't purely out of duty.

Much too soon, Merlin finished combing and replaced the tool in the top drawer next to Arthur's bed. Before he moved too far away to put out the candles, Arthur caught him by the wrist.

Merlin narrowed his eyes sceptically. 

Arthur was going to thank him, or maybe even kiss him. But, as usual, at the last minute, he choked.

"Goodnight Merlin." He settled for instead. Merlin must've sensed some kind of conflict in his eyes (he always noticed such things) because he gave Arthur's forearm a good squeeze. Then he smiled broadly, like sunshine after rain, and wished his lord a good night as well.

When Merlin's back turned to snuff the candles, he let a soft smile grace his features. And when the servant left, Arthur heaved a besotted sigh, and collapsed onto his pillows.

He felt... soft.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [here](https://gay2kornee.tumblr.com/)   
If you just want my fics, the tag is "my writing".


End file.
